1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windings for electrical inductive apparatus, such as transformers, and more particularly to a procedure for the elimination of a start-start brazing operation between adjacent pairs of coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method frequently used to make windings for inductive apparatus is to form a flat disc or pancake type coil from a main conductor comprising a plurality of strands for conducting elements. When the current requirement for the apparatus is high, a sufficient number of thin pancake coils are connected in a parallel circuit relationship to provide the necessary quantity of conducting material. Or the number of strands per conductor has to be increased and the coils are connected in a series circuit relationship. In both cases a multiplicity of brazed joints are necessary to connect the individual coils. Various problems are incurred by brazed joints including the time consuming and costly procedure of making the joint. Another problem is the fact that eddy current losses are inherent in the brazed joints.